


Bodhi Rook and the Seven Droids

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Droid Feels (Star Wars), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Bodhi Rook crash lands on a planet and can't get in contact with base right away. Luckily, some droid friends find him.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Bodhi Rook and the Seven Droids

**Author's Note:**

> Largely unbeta'd and somewhat hastily finished as part of my fic amnesty mission to empty my WIP folder a bit! It's kind of silly (with a few moments of angst thrown in) and I hope people enjoy it!

Staring at the crushed fuselage of his ship and wincing, Bodhi knew he was lucky to have survived. He applied pressure to the wound at his head gingerly, grimacing when his hand still came back bloody through the bacta patch he’d hastily applied. His dizziness had only gotten worse since the rough crash and it was starting to make him worry that he might be in danger if he didn’t get medical attention soon. 

He clutched the comm tightly in his hands, the steady blip of its distress signal a counterpoint to his own prayers. He murmured the old chants just to keep himself focused and finally forced himself to look beyond the clearing he’d crashed into. The planet was heavily wooded. It would be a maze to get back to his ship if he wasn’t careful and if he couldn’t find help. He peered through the sea of branches warily, spotting a wide enough gap that it could serve as a path, even with the overgrown grass all along with it. He tried to breathe slowly, not to panic, fishing the blaster out of the ruined ship as a precaution. He hated using it but sometimes it was still a comfort to have, remembering the day Cassian had given it to him, insisting that he come back in one piece.

Bodhi carried the memory with him as he set off, trying his best to keep the promise he’d pressed into Cassian’s lips before leaving. He wasn’t going to die here, wherever here was. He grabbed up as many supplies as he could shove into his pockets, ration packs, and a few more bandages in case the walk took too long. He set off through the high grass, careful of his footing through the rough terrain of raised roots and rocks, not wanting to wind up anymore injured than he already was. His back and neck felt tenser with each move, no matter how careful he was.

The climate was mild but he still felt cold, clutching his jacket around himself as he tried to memorize the trail. The trees were high with bright yellow leaves, swaying gently with each turn of the breeze. The sound of them brushing against each other was almost soothing. Beyond that he could hear birds chortling calls to each other, swooping above as distant shadows. Looking up for too long made things go fuzzier, and after a while he had to stop, looking only ahead through the brush. 

The sounds changed as he went, giving way to the rush of water somewhere ahead, until finally a break in the shadows revealed itself. Bodhi tried to rush forward into the light, but as banged up as he was it came out as more of an awkward canter. The sun blazed down on a wide-open field, blue grass that went higher than his knees, a stream running through it all, and a small bridge over it continuing the path down to the door of a quaint little house. Bodhi sighed in relief at the sight, picturesque if unkempt.

He knew he should still take it slow, eke out if there was any security, make sure the residents didn’t see him as a threat. The pounding in his head made it hard to focus though, and with a breath of hope, he ambled down the path. He stood at the worn door, awkwardly considering his options, knowing someone who lived so remotely would hardly be expecting a visitor. He was just about to knock when he heard a steady, frantic beeping, the sound of hydraulic legs working, and the door opened swiftly to him. 

A protocol droid stood before him, in some disrepair, rust breaking up the shine of a once lustrous rose gold polish. Its orbitals roved over Bodhi, letting out a long wary “H̝ḙ͔̖̗l̩̠͎͌̔̅̌ͨlͧ͒o?̜̰͑́̓̒” The broken static of the vocabulator startled Bodhi backward.

“Um, hello,” Bodhi said, recovering just as another droid peeked around the doorframe. Bodhi didn’t quite know the make of the little guy, its orange dome swiveling from the other droid to Bodhi. It reminded him of an astromech, though it acted much timider than the ones back on base. Bodhi felt himself losing focus again, cleared his throat, and tried again. “Is your-” Bodhi stopped himself from using the antiquated term of master. “Is anyone else home? My ship crashed not too far off and I need-” A wave of nausea washed over him, the concussion catching up with him as he tried to get the words out. “I need help.”

The smaller droid beeped questioningly at the first, and the other grated out a response. Bodhi could hardly make it out this time, with the throbbing in his head, unsure if he should answer its question truthfully about who he was. There was no sign of any living being, no one coming to investigate him further and his limbs felt too heavy, suddenly unbearable now that he didn’t appear to be in direct danger. At least not from the droids. The suddenness of the adrenaline wearing off hit him in the worst way.

He clutched the doorway and slid down, surprised when he felt metal arms catch him as he collapsed. There were several more concerned beeps, low bellowing tones, and hushed static rattling in his ears. Bodhi found he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

\---

When Bodhi woke up he was aware of very little, save for the scratchy blanket thrown over him and the hushed sounds of droids conversing around him. Could he in the med wing already? Even if they’d found him fast he could have sworn it would be days before… His thoughts began to catch up with him, slowly, the walk through the woods, the house. He opened an eye and winced at the sudden light of a torch on him, bringing a hand up to shield himself from it.

There was a sheepish startled beep of apology and the light shut off just as quick. There was an anxious series of tones that followed, informing him of his condition. A concussion had been right, according to the blue metallic droid’s medical programming. It was odd to see one in a private home, but not unheard of. The house certainly was remote enough for it.

Bodhi sat up on the couch slowly, as much out of necessity as not to startle the droid more. His back ached from lying still so long. The droid beeped again, almost comfortingly, reaching out a thin metal arm to steady him as he stretched. 

“Thank you,” Bodhi said, surprised at the gentle gesture. Whoever programmed the droid seemed to have given them a sweet disposition. “Now, what’s your designation?”

It let out a series of tones and Bodhi’s brain cycled through binary to understand, “Em-Ex One-Vee, is that right?”

The droid beeped in confirmation, wheels turning to bring him a bit closer to Bodhi, as if still scanning over him for injury. Bodhi reached up and found that his own haphazard bandaging work had been replaced by a more durable solution, he could feel the cool bacta beneath it working already to soothe away the wound. 

“You did all this?” Bodhi asked, hoping that perhaps another being was around still. The faster he could find a way to make contact with the outside world the better chance there was of someone coming back for him, after all. The droid buzzed with pride, confirming his handiwork, and Bodhi tried not to appear disappointed, thanking it again for its help.

“There were a few others when I got here, I’d like to thank them too if they’re around?”

As if the words had been permission, the two droids from before, as well as several other small models, made themselves known, coming round from the kitchen and one even peeking at him from around the caf table. It was a MSE unit, not unlike the ones he’d always seen on station, the major difference being the color. It was painted metallic blue, a bit scratched up but still fast as it revved toward Bodhi, stopping just short of his feet.

“Oh, wow. There’s certainly a lot of you isn’t there?” 

“S̘̅ͦ̍̀̆e͋̐̌̓͗̽̍v̹̗̹͋e̘̤̟̰ͥn̩̣ͮͤ,” the protocol droid sounded out from the doorway, vocabulator sparking in the effort. Bodhi frowned to see it in such disrepair, wondering just what kind of owner would leave a droid so incapable of communication. He looked around at the living space, finding it cleaner than he’d expect if the place was abandoned completely. Even though many of them were cleaning models...he tried to keep hope.

“Isn’t there someone else too? Someone more...like me?” Bodhi said for lack of a better way to broach the topic.

The MSE beeped sadly as the other droids shuffled, letting out their own low tones. Bodhi understood, with a sinking heart, that they’d been left alone. “I’m sorry,” he said, reaching out to pat the MSE, since it was closest. It bumped against his hand gently in answer, as if it were starved for the care. 

Whoever lived there before must have cared a great deal about them all once to install such kind subroutines, Bodhi realized, as things sadly clicked into place. Bodhi couldn’t dwell on the sadness for much longer though, not with so many anxious ocular sensors on him, scanning over him as if awaiting orders. He saw what disarray some of them were in and thought, maybe while he was there, he might at least do some good. 

He didn’t let himself assume too much, remembering how seriously Kay always had taken his autonomy, hoping they’d trust him.

“I’m Bodhi,” he said, realizing he hadn't introduced himself before. The droids all sounded off at that, almost at once, making him laugh and hold up a hand. “I’m sure I’ll get to know you all, if you’ll do me one favor?”

There were several questioning beeps and tones before the protocol droid stepped forward, static etching around its voice again, tipping its torso slightly to the side as if to tilt its head. “̴̣̳͇̘̟Y̼̮e̩s̥?̯̦̗”̮̠̗͡

“My ship is really damaged but if I can just get a signal out…” he sighed, not quite ready to spell things out in what-ifs. “What I mean to ask of you all is, would you mind if I stayed here in the house? I could help you, fix things as best I can. Like your vocabulator if you’d like me to.”

The MSE droid responded first, spinning in a happy circle and chirping. A boxy little droid with a mop attached came next, toddling forward into Bodhi’s space. There was an antique-looking LEP servant model, short with wide chassis, whose antennas perked up in excitement. The room coming to life with the small cacophony of friendly sounds. A mini PK unit climbed onto the couch beside him, hedging into his space and gesturing to its loose arm joint before the medical droid beeped warningly at it, shooing it back down to the floor.

A static sound came again like the protocol droid was trying to work through the worst of its malfunction. The message was more garbled than before but still, Bodhi understood. ““t͝H͠a̵Nk ͘yoU̡”

\---

As much as he wanted to get straight to work repairing the droids, his body was still in the process of repairing itself. The scant sleep before had helped some but not enough, leaving him under MX-1V’s careful observation. For short he thought of them as Em, the same way Kay was hardly ever known by a full serial number. He was more than happy to stay on the couch, already slumping back against the cushions, when Em beeped in reprimand, urging him up from his seat. The protocol droid appeared again and Bodhi realized it would really be nice to have a name for it.

“I’ve been meaning to thank you for catching me before at the door, and to ask, what’s your designation?”

“K-8,” the droid sputtered. Bodhi smiled at the coincidence, wishing his own Kay was there. 

“I have a friend named Kay already actually, would you mind terribly if I called you... Keight?”

Keight nodded their head and let out a hum of static in response which Bodhi took for permission. Keight gestured for Bodhi to follow and Em wasn’t far behind, sticking close, ready to steady him if the dizziness came back. They guide him through the living space, past all the eager other droids, and up the stairs. The upper floor is just as well kept as the first, save for the places where the droids couldn’t reach so easy, the corners edged with cobwebs. 

They led him to a small bedroom and the air was a bit stale but the bedding was clean enough, far softer than the couch when Bodhi settled into it. The protocol droid lifted a pillow from the opposite side of the bed and fluffed it before tucking it under Bodhi’s head gently. The way he’d collapsed must have scared the droid more than Bodhi thought.

“Oh, um, thank you,” Bodhi said, shooting the droid a smile. He had no right to be tired again with them doing so much and with so much left for him to do. He set his comm in his breast pocket before he climbed the stairs, keeping his hopes held close. It gave off a vacant ping in a rhythm, every five minutes without an answer. The sound should be anything but soothing but, accompanied by the low hum of the Em’s battery, it somehow lulled him back to sleep.

\---

When Bodhi woke up the next morning his head felt much better, his thoughts no longer fogged over. Em was no longer by his side, nor in the room at all when he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He stretched, taking the moment alone as a chance to look around the room. Despite what Bodhi had come to know about the owner, it looked lived-in still. There were pictures on the bureau and a book set down on the rocking chair in the corner. A holoplayer on a table at the foot of the bed.

It all made Bodhi feel a bit guilty, out of place, like he might be taking advantage of their kindness and their grief. They’d seemed more than happy to have him there though, to accept his help, he only hoped he could keep his promises. He fished his comm out of his breast pocket and toyed with it in his hands, opening it and listening for any sign or signal outside of the cycling activity tone. Nothing came. 

He sighed, lifting the comm to his mouth, figuring an update to the distress signal could only improve his chances. He spoke softly, trying to keep his words concise and casual, still carefully using code names.

“This is Bokan Rask, pilot code x-vll3, checking in with dispatch. My shipment was delivered alright but my freight is busted. The locals have been friendly enough to keep me but I was wondering if you could help me hitch a ride back? Looking forward to Jeron telling me ‘I told you so’ when I get back, feel free to pass that along. Sending along my location. Rask, out.”

Bodhi clicked off the recording, praying that it would reach Cassian somehow. It was no use to dwell on it though, no use in anything other than surviving as long as he could. His stomach grumbled, reminding him just how many hours it had been since he last ate. The planet was green enough that there could be edible flora and fauna around if he was lucky, and if not, he did have a few ration packs on him.

(Now crushed in his pocket, but still edible. As edible as ration packs _ever_ were. He thought of the gorg meat flavoring and nearly shuddered, resolving to save them as a last resort.) 

He headed downstairs, to greet his new friends and to thank them for their hospitality again, and to see if they had any idea where he should start with finding food. The one downside of having droids for hosts, he supposed, as they didn’t necessarily have to know that sort of thing. When he reached the kitchen he stalled at the sight before him, the hum of electronics and distressed beeps from the one that looked like a small astromech as the mini PK attempted to climb on top of its dome to reach something in the cabinet.

“Um, good morning?”

At the sound of his voice the little orange droid’s dome swiveled towards Bodhi and the PK halfway on top of it loses its footing, clattering to the ground. It seemed stuck in the position, lying on its back with its little limbs flailing. Just as Bodhi rushed over to help the poor thing up, the mouse droid zoomed around the corner from the living room, chittering angrily.

“I was already awake, it's no bother, really,” Bodhi answered the mouse droid's complaint, trying to placate it as he set the PK back on its feet. He straightened up, unsure of just what they’d been trying to do, but willing to help. ”Did you want me to reach something for you?”

The PK pointed at the cabinet with its good arm in affirmation.

Bodhi opened the cabinet to find it stocked with canned foods and some spices. “Were you trying to make me something?” Bodhi asked, smiling down at the droids, “That’s sweet of you but... I don’t expect you to wait on me.” The PK chirped and the other droid swiveled its dome in disagreement, leaving Bodhi feeling endeared and indebted all at once.

He picked up a can, glancing over the expiration with a frown, “I’m afraid this has gone off but I am grateful for the thought.” The dates on them gave answer to what Bodhi had already assumed, it had been years since anyone was around to cook. The PK beeped in disappointment, looking down at its little feet. Bodhi couldn't stand the idea of upsetting them more than he had to, trying again more optimistically. “We can look around more together though. There might be something, after all.”

The droid perked up and got started, peeking into the lower cabinet with purpose. Bodhi took the time to get to know his companions better, finding out their designations and listening to them banter with each other. The Mouse droid who had joined them (who he thought of uncreatively as Mousey) complained that the other two only would have succeeded in making a mess if Bodhi hadn’t shown up. B3-60 “BeeThree” and S09-B “Esso” seemed only a bit chagrined, insisting Keight wouldn’t mind if it was for Bodhi.

Bodhi felt warmed by the comment in spite of himself and realized that despite being stuck there, he hadn’t felt so safe in a long time. Not with Cassian off base and his friends scattered on their missions, it was nice to just do something menial like looking through the cabinets. He tossed out the spoiled cans as they went, with the assistance of the little mop droid (Z-68, or Zee) who’d pushed over a barrel, eager to introduce itself and help. The task went by quickly with Esso holding up unexpired cans and box mixes excitedly for Bodhi to look at. It was only a few cans of soup stock and some lentils but it would still taste far better than rations.

Almost as soon as they’ve finished up, the other droids finally join them in the kitchen, coming up through a door from what appears to be a basement. From the looks of the grime and dust on Keight, Em, and the small LEP droid’s chassis, it hasn’t been kept up as much as the rest of the house.

“I’d wondered where you’d gotten to,” Bodhi said, grabbing a dishtowel from the handle of the stove door, taking a step close, and holding it up. He met Keight’s orbitals, waiting for their quiet nod before he brushed away some of the dirt mucking up its joints. “What were you up to down there?”

Keight hummed out a static sound but before they could answer Em was pushing past to the sink, turning the tap and producing a stream of water proudly. It ran rust colored for only a few moments before clearing, the sight reminding Bodhi of just how thirsty he was.

“Great job!” Bodhi exclaimed, impressed by the thoughtful gesture.

With his basic needs met thanks to his friendly new friends, Bodhi looked ahead, considering what repairs might be possible with the tools and supplies on hand, both to the droids and to his ship if it ultimately came down to it. He sees to the small maintenance work first, tightening joints and replacing well worn washers, then to detangling the delicate wires that seemed to be giving Zee trouble, seeing that Em’s joints were well oiled to counteract the long time left unattended. Between each task and each new day, he checked in each day, leaving his comm open to any signal, only to be met with no response. 

He knew Cassian was out there somewhere, either looking for him or out on his own more important mission, and the thought gave him comfort no matter how hopeless his situation felt. Keight’s vocoder was the hardest repair, with so many of the small parts unique to her model, speakers worn out from use and a lack of proper maintenance. In models like theirs, it wasn’t uncommon to replace the entire vocoder completely every decade or so, unless you planned to take very precise care of it, and it was clear hers was the original. Keight allowed him close for the examination, and Bodhi tried to keep his tone confident when he admitted that they needed more parts than he had, but that he would do his best.

“My friends will message soon and I’ll they’ll be able to fix it, trust me.”

“O̵̡͚̍̃̅k̵̤̉͜ḁ̴͔̲̉̀y̸̪̬̰͌̚” Keight responded, voice crackling halfway through the word. Bodhi could tell they were disappointed by the news. Having done all that he could, he could only hope that the Alliance would come through for both their sakes.

\---

The next few weeks he fell into a routine with his new droid friends, waking up, sorting out breakfast to varying degrees of success and working on the ship. If he managed to get it off the ground at all it still wouldn’t be very pretty, with too much of the front end requiring new plating completely. Esso was keen to keep him company most days, with PK units being so well optimized for smaller repairs, but even their hard work couldn’t fix the unfixable. Some days it felt insurmountable, others it gave him hope. Most importantly, it kept Bodhi busy. At the end of the day he would go out and sit in the field by his wreck and think, alone or with whatever one of the droids had decided to trail behind him.

He was alone that day, settling in the center of the clearing to soak up the sun as it set. The flowers around him were beautiful, different to any he’d ever seen back home on Jedha. Perhaps he could have found some back on Yavin if he’d ever gotten the chance to explore before the evacuation. The purple blooms just blooming, after all the weeks he’d been there, were so vibrant against the blue grass, almost glowing in their intensity.

He often thought of the droids alone out here, wondering how long he could go before he gave in and accepted his place in their little herd. For each measure he took, setting beacons to signal every half hour, recording and re-recording messages, he wondered if it was all inevitable that the universe had led him to the planet. Living there wouldn’t be a death sentence, not the way he’d first feared when he crashed on the quiet planet. There were enough fruit trees and plants and running water to subsist on for years if he was careful. After the life he’d lived, he might be glad for the peace, under different circumstances. The exact sort of place he pictured settling down with Cassian someday if he ever wanted that.

The thought of Cassian, alone and pained by Bodhi’s disappearance, made Bodhi’s heart sink all over again. If he never realized where Bodhi was, or worse, if Cassian ever thought for a second that he’d left on _purpose_ , Bodhi would never be able to forgive himself. He would never be able to forget or sleep easy or live with it. If it came to that, it had only been three weeks, and he tried to cling to that fact. Cassian had been gone longer than that plenty of times and came back from it without anyone back home losing hope, but still, Bodhi couldn’t help the fear for just one overwhelming moment.

Bodhi pressed his face against his bent knees and cried for the first time since he’d landed, the warmth of the sun on his neck keeping him grounded enough despite the swell of sadness. He took a deep breath, trying to bury it all down, to make himself hopeful again. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed that way, not until a gentle nudge against his side finally forced him to face the world again. Mousey beeped plaintively at him, asking what was wrong.

Bodhi felt impossibly grateful for the little droid, unable to keep a smile at bay, despite his watery eyes.

“You didn’t have to come all the way out here for my sake,” Bodhi insists, “I’m fine. I’m-”

Mousey beeped inquisitively, nudging him again, imploring him to go on.

“I’m just missing someone I guess, it can get a little hard being alone and remembering-”

Mousey beeps, a little offendedly.

“Of course, I’m sorry, not _alone_ , really. You know I love your company and everyone else’s at the house. It’s just… I wish Cassian could be here too. I think you’d like him and I know he’d love you.”

Bodhi examined the flowers closest to himself as he spoke, tugging one out of the earth impulsively just to toy with it in his fingers. Mousey goaded him to go on, seeming genuinely interested, full of care and concern as all of the droids have shown. Bodhi tried to beg off, standing up to head back to the house, but Mousey persisted even as they walk, beeping out a barrage of questions.

“Alright, alright. He’s my boyfriend and he has his own droid best friend named Kay.”

Bodhi laughed at the next question, explaining how he wasn’t quite sure what Kay would make of them all but of course they could meet him. He even told Mousey the gist of how Cassian and Kay had become friends in the first place, albeit in a largely redacted context. Mousey proclaimed Cassian a _hero_ and Bodhi didn’t disagree. By the time he was back at the house Bodhi felt like himself again, ready to take on the next day and the next.

He would be with Cassian again, he just had to keep trying. With that thought in mind, he stayed up half the night, perhaps foolishly, disassembling his comm and jerryrigging it together with the house’s old system to boost the signal. It probably wouldn’t last long, and it would provide new challenges, but it felt productive, to speak out into the universe and know at the very least his words would travel farther.

“I’m here, if anyone is nearby. This is Bokan, obviously. Still stranded out here, no luck getting the freight mobile. Really hoping anyone hears this, Jeron especially. I hope he...that the boss knows I haven’t just taken off on vacation. I would never without um, filling out the flimsiwork, that he loves so much.” In his tired state, Bodhi knew his cover was at risk of slipping and that, to avoid giving away anything too blatant, he had better wrap it up. “Alright so, you know where I am. Hopefully. Rask, signing off for now.”

He stayed up listening to the static for a long time before he finally forced himself to sleep, hoping it would be enough.

\---

Bodhi felt lips against his own and assumed at once that he was dreaming, a long-deserved and taunting dream, of Cassian close to him once more. He kissed back anyway, not opening his eyes just yet, muscle memory carrying him through even in the dream as he tugs at Cassian’s shirt to keep him. He felt a huff of laughter against his mouth, the eventual urge to break for air the first sign that the kiss might be real. He opened his eyes and Cassian was leaning over him still, the collar of his jacket askew where Bodhi gripped it. 

Bodhi was still in the bedroom, in the house that gave him refuge, and so was Cassian. Bodhi fought against the urge to gasp, heart leaping all the same as he reached up his free hand to cup Cassian’s cheek. Cassian leaned into the touch, shutting his eyes, his own expression just as relieved as Bodhi’s own, if not _more_. 

“What took you so long?” Bodhi managed to joke past the emotion flooding his senses.

“I came as soon as I knew where to go, your message last night finally got through. Bodhi I _know_ you’d never leave without letting me know.”

“I was more worried about that than you finding me, I just, I needed you to know I love you even if you never found me.”

Cassian gave up the pretense of standing then, pulling away only to shove off his jacket before climbing into bed with Bodhi completely, whispering the words back just as fiercely. Bodhi wrapped his arms around him, felt the way his heart raced against his own, and finally breathed easy for the first time in weeks. They kissed and they kissed until Bodhi could hardly feel the time they’d spent apart. 

It was only when Bodhi heard the sound of the droids bleeping and signaling past the door, and the familiar sound of Kay talking back to them, that Bodhi could think past the scant space between them. He laughed, realizing he’d have a lot to explain and a lot of introductions to make, and promises to keep to his new friends when they all got back to base. 

“I hope you brought a ship big enough for seven more,” Bodhi hinted. 

“I’m sure we can make room,” Cassian hummed in approval, “they almost didn’t let me in to see you but then the little MSE had _a lot_ of very flattering things to say about me for some reason and the rest seemed just as enthused.”

“I only told them the truth,” Bodhi insisted, pressing a final kiss to Cassian’s lips and letting it linger before they finally disentangled from each other. “C’mon hero.”

Cassian flushed but didn’t hesitate to follow Bodhi, meeting his new fan club with kindness, repeating how thankful he was to all of them for their help. They would all be friends for a very long time, he suspected, with even Kay checking his superiority to note how much Bodhi’s survival statistics were improved by not being alone. 

Bodhi knew as much all along, and with the happy beeps in the air and the warmth of Cassian at his side, he hoped he wouldn’t be alone again for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> In case the mess of droids was unclear, here's our cast of characters.
> 
> MX-1V - Medical Droid (like on Hoth)  
> B3-60 - BeeThree - Astromech  
> Z-68 - Zee - Gonk type friend with a mop.  
> K-8 - Keight -Protocol droid  
> L5-47 - Elfive - LEP servant droid  
> MSE-6-I54E - Mousey  
> S09-B - Esso - PK Worker Droid


End file.
